


Fighting and Fucking on the Full Moon

by myriadofnothing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Bondage, Captivity, Collars, Creepy, Dark!Derek, Disturbing, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds something interesting on the annual hunt for fresh mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch

Derek stands and backs away, taking in his catch. The boy doesn't move except for a vibration, an all over constant shiver. But his eyes crane in Derek's direction, alert despite the slow gather and run of tears to the side of his face. His mouth is slack around the gag, his bound hands pulled up to his chest, almost like he'd like to hug himself. Derek paces around him. Bright, round brown eyes, expressive dark brows, buzzed hair showing the striking shape of his skull. His tear tracks glitter in the obscured moonlight. Ripped clothes and blooded scratches show he'd run and been caught. Derek's now, if he wants to keep him.  Usually, at this point a hunter take their quarry to the closest den, but the dens always frighten the humans and in Derek's opinion it was too much too soon, and it breaks them inside.

A twig cracks out in the woods: a rival? Derek is instantly out of a mating mindset into a fighting one, whirling to face it. Behind him, the boy trips to his feet and bolts. He waits half a minute for another wolf to show itself, then decides he had better stay on his prize. Derek watches him struggle blindly through the brush. Tenacious, and still with his wits on him- both good and bad, and unique out of all Derek's catches. He doesn't want to frighten the boy overmuch by seizing him again, but it looks like if Derek shadows him, he'll keep going til his heart gives.

He wraps his arms around the boy from behind, pulling them to a stop. The boy yelps, muffled, then settles into sobbing hyperventilation behind the gag. He flails against Derek's unyielding hold and then sags. He yells again, this time sounding of desperation in defeat.

"Hush," Derek says, "You aren't helpless, you still have choices. Outrunning me just isn't one of them." Supposedly hope keeps them from depression and self harm.

The boy garbles something between shuttering breaths that might be, "Fuck you."

Derek shakes his head with a smile and slings him over his shoulder. He might have reservations about a den, but it will keep rivals away to have an official claim.


	2. Cage

Derek gently dumps the boy into the walk-in cage and locks it so he can step out of the cave. He ranges out around, marking his occupancy with claw marks on select trees and sprays of urine. Dick in one hand, he absently rubs his chin where the wilily boy managed to knee him. Derek smiles to himself tries not to dwell on how flexible the human must be.

Returning, he finds the boy has pulled the gag from his mouth and is trying to abrade his hand bindings on the rough iron bars. He pauses when he sees his captor, then continues defiantly.

"Not cool, man," the boy says in a rough voice.

Derek doesn't understand what he's referring to, so he offers no reply, instead flipping through the chests lining the wall until he finds what he's looking for. It's a knife. He tosses it to skid across the floor and clang into the bars. The boy stops his attempts and looks wide-eyed from the gleaming object to Derek. Derek gestures and the boy suspiciously picks it up, props it between his knees, and easily parts the cloth. He does the gag around his neck next, throwing the sodden cloth away with feeling. Derek indicates the knife should be passed back through the bars, but the boy sits back against the rock wall and crosses his arms.

"Let me go."

Excellent. Derek walks around the enclosure to the gate and approaches the boy at a measured pace. He slides up the wall to stand and swallows nervously. Derek expects to be stabbed, wanting to show the healing power of wolves and the futility of fighting. Instead, the boy presses back into the uneven rock and offers him the knife, handle first, with a tremble in his hand. Derek accepts it and hesitates, not sure on his course of intimidation now.

"I told you, leaving isn't one of your choices."

The boy wipes at his dry tear tracks and slides back down the wall, sitting at Derek's feet.

"So what are my options then, tough guy?"

The mix of defiance and submission confuses Derek, and arouses him.


	3. Choice

He reaches down to take Stiles' hand and splay it over his crotch.

"Anything involving this." As an afterthought he rubs his thumb, hard, over Stiles' lower lip. "Or this." Stiles looks like he is going to start crying again.

Derek crouches down. "Hey baby, come on. I'm not going to hurt you." Then he amends, "Physically. I'm just going to rape you." Stiles' expression is a mix of fear and incredulity. Derek leans in to kiss that horrified mouth. He strokes his hand down the pale neck. "And if I like you, I'll turn you. And if I don't, you go back out there. And another wolf will hurt you. This," Derek becomes passionately sincere, "this is the best part of your night."

Stiles tries to control his breathing. "Look, I'm really tired; it's been a long day. I have a headache, I'm not really in the mood. You seem like a nice guy and all-"

Derek stands. "You have until I come back to decide what you want to do. Otherwise I get to pick." He lets himself out and starts sifting through the chests lining the wall.

"Um-" Stiles says. "Wait, I have questions. I've never- um- with anyone, how am I supposed to know all the things? What if I pick a thing and it turns out it's not really like I thought?" Derek starts back toward the cage with a fistful of leather straps. "Uh- I pick not those. I choose to not use those and- and-" he stutters while Derek opens the gate. "Handjob! I pick handjob." he says with excitement and relief.

Derek barely refrains from rolling his eyes. "No, try again."

"That's not fair you can't just-" Derek is nearly on him, smiling genuinely. "Jesus Christ, blowjob, but no deepthroating."

"You don't get to tell me 'no,'" Derek says gently. He drops all the straps but one. "Hands."

Stiles starts trembling again. He bites his lip then slowly kneels up, offering his wrists. Derek is hard in a matter of seconds. He licks his lips and takes in the view before snugly buckling those wrists together.

"Attaboy."


	4. Coming

He considers the boy plus restraints, and takes another strap to fasten generously loose around the neck. Stiles holds eye contact and fuck is Derek hard. He pops his jeans open.

"This isn't exactly any of the ways I imagined the first time would go," Stiles says, fighting for calm in his voice. Derek doesn't quite care so he pushes his jeans around his thighs and frees his erection. "Um- I don't... what do I do?" Is that a blush washing his cheeks?

"Open," Derek suggests. "Wider." Stiles uses his initiative and volunteers taking the dick into his hot mouth. His tongue inadvertently wiggles along the underside as he tries to find a comfortable stretch for his jaw.

"Good boy," Derek crows. Inexperienced teeth graze along the sensitive skin and he promises, "I don't think it needs to be said, but if you bite me you'll regret it." Stiles looks up wide-eyed and nods, lips still caught around Derek's cock. Derek has to close his eyes and concentrate on not coming. God that boy looked good with a dick violating his mouth. He'd never had a coercion go so easily.

"More spit. Use your tongue. Suck on the head. Take more. Yeah, like that." He strokes a palm over Stiles' head, enjoying how the boy struggles to satisfy the directions. "You're doing well with your first dick, Stiles." When he's had enough of the inexpert teasing he hardens his grip and pushes forward. Stiles gags several times in a row, bound hands fruitlessly trying to push Derek away. The back of Stiles' throat blocks his cock from entering.

"Relax your throat, open up," Derek orders, tipping Stiles' chin up. He presses hard and his cockhead pops through, accompanied by an aborted choking noise from the boy. Derek makes a few small thrusts, holding Stiles against the reflexive fight for air, and finally allows his come to pump down the tight throat.

Released, Stiles collapses to the floor and convulsively coughs up cloudy pink saliva. Derek frowns to find blood on his dick as he tucks himself away. He crouches and strokes his boy's shuddering back, cooing soothing apologies and praise.


	5. Coming Part II

He lays with Stiles for half an hour, fingers intertwined with those of a bound hand, breathing on the nape of his neck. Stiles starts awake, only Derek's hold keeping him from bolting to his feet.

"Bad dream?" Derek asks. Stiles elects not to answer, though Derek can nearly hear the retort in his increase in flush, sweat, and pulse. He strokes his hand down the boy's belly and plucks at his belt. Stiles stiffens in his arms.

"Please don't."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Derek breathes teasingly into his neck. Stiles tries to push his hands away. Derek reaches behind himself for a strap, fastening wrists to collar with a foot length of leather. He can hear Stiles modulating his breathing to calm himself. He reverently kisses the side of his neck. "Good boy," he says to reassure, though he hasn't really done anything.

Derek can't get more than a pathetic response from palming the boy's limp dick, so he takes a moment to shuck off Stiles' loose jeans and sneakers. He leaves the boy on his back, looking dazed up at the cave ceiling, to fetch a jar of animal fat paste. Stiles looks down at him vacantly while Derek pushes his thighs up out of the way and situates himself between them. The sight of his pink pucker is so appealing Derek takes a moment to fasten straps on his bent knees and tie them to his collar. He isn't sure how to get Stiles' keen eyes back; he wants him to watch, and wants him to want.

He takes Stiles' dick into his mouth and sucks and tongues fiercely, trying for a response. He presses a fat-slicked finger into his tight clenched ass and immediately seeks out the prostate.

"Please stop," Stiles begs as his dick jumps progressively to hardness. Derek slips his finger out and spanks his ass cheek once.

"Don't say things like that," he says and plunges the finger back in. Stiles gasps deliciously, so he does it again. There, now he's getting his attention back. "Relax, push out," he instructs, attempting to wriggle a second finger in. 

Stiles just clamps down harder, making Derek chuckle. He leans over and kisses him, then takes the boy's erection in his mouth again. With his mouth distracting, Derek is able to pull one finger out on one stroke, and shove two in on the next. 

Stiles arches up as best he can without any leverage. The next few rubs over his prostate have him coming. Derek holds the release in his mouth and leans in to kiss it into Stiles' mouth. He has to hold his face still and dig his fingers into the jaw muscle to get Stiles to open up. He spits the semen into the waiting mouth and quickly palms over his it to keep him from spitting.

Fucking two fingers leisurely in and out of his asshole, Derek says, "Taste it, you liked it. Your dick likes my mouth and your tight little ass loves my fingers." Stiles shakes his head in denial. "Go on, swallow. There'll be more for you later." Stiles whimpers.


	6. Consummation

Derek releases his boy's knees and hands from their straps and spoons up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' chest and belly to soothe his shivering. Impulsive, he kisses the boy behind his ear.

"How do you feel?"

The body against him jerks in a voiceless laugh. "Wrung out," he replies honestly.

"Are you ready for more?" He flexes his own neglected erection against an ass cheek.

Stiles is silent, then ventures, "Fifteen minutes?"

"Mm," Derek agrees into the back of his neck, pleased at the agreeableness. Stiles relaxes in his hold.

"My ass burns," Stiles comments. He can't refrain from mentioning the elephant in the room, even if it means conversing with his captor.

Derek bites his earlobe. "You have to try to stay loose. Wait to clench for when you're on my fat dick." He bites again on the back of his neck, gripping the protecting leather collar and just a little skin in his teeth. He holds on disconcertingly long.

"Yeah okay," Stiles says, shoulders drawing up to dislodge the bite.

"Good."

Derek cuddles his boy, and in ten minutes he grabs for the jar of fat and wipes a liberal layer onto his erection. He wordlessly pulls his boy onto his hands and knees. One hand pulls a cheek to the side and the other guides his cock to press against the already slick hole. Stiles puts his head down to his hands and takes several deep breaths, some of them sobs. Derek sighs inside, telling himself it's to be expected for the first time.

Finally Stiles pushes out and Derek pushes in. He waits with just his cockhead breaching the entrance and strokes his hands reassuringly over his sides and shoulder blades.

"Tell me when."

Stiles takes several minutes, alternately growing tense then remembering to relax. "Okay," he says finally in a strangled voice.

Derek begins thrusting shallowly, and proceeds slowly from there, taking his time with his boy. He wants his first time to be positive, doesn't want to break him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Have a happy ending for Stiles? Or leave him in the clutches of a wolf?


	7. Capitulation

Stiles stays hunched down, head buried in his elbows while Derek fucks him. He is silent except for the odd grunt. Derek tries going slow, hard, shallow, deep, rolling his hips, stroking him, talking to him, with no effect. Finally he grabs Stiles by the shoulders and hoists him to a higher angle. Stiles struggles to curl up again, making quite the sight wiggling against unyielding strength with a dick in his ass. Derek switches his grip to the collar and just holds him in place.

His boy gasps through the press of the collar, and squeaks on good thrusts, and tries so hard not to moan. Derek smiles. This is right.

"You like that?" In response, Stiles moans raggedly on three successive breaths.

"S-stop."

Derek pulls out and spanks him hard three times. Shocked, Stiles can't even breathe in to yelp.

"What did you say?"

"S-sorry. I'm sorry."

"Now do you need to be spanked more, or do you want me to fuck you?"

His boy hesitates so he delivers another smack. "Ah- fuck! Fuck me."

"'Fuck me' what?"

"Fuck me please?"

"'Fuck me please' what?"

"Fuck me please sir?"

Derek huffs a laugh at his boy's initiative. "Derek. My name is Derek."

"Fuck me please, Derek." Stiles tries.

"Yes, good." Perfect. "Say it once more."

Stiles does, obedient. Derek closes his eyes and feels his own dick pulse like it's his entire body. He wipes on more fatty lube and gently pushes back inside of his boy. Stiles' whine of defeat turns into a hiccup of pleasure as Derek passes the right place in him. Derek claws off Stiles' remaining shirt to drape himself over his boy's back. He passes his arms under Stiles' armpits and grips his shoulders to hold him close.

Stiles is a vocal bottom now that Derek is rearranging his insides just right. He moans and gasps and pants, pleasured and despaired at his pleasure, helpless, but also with nothing to lose by letting go.

"Go on, touch yourself." When Stiles doesn't, he says in a more warning tone, "Do it." Stiles takes his own cock in hand and it's not long before he is pressing back into Derek's thrusts.

"Say my name when you come," he orders and bites the leather at the back of Stiles' neck and holds on.

"Derek."

"Again," Derek instructs, muffled.

"Derek, Derek, oh-" Derek can feel it when his boy orgasms. He closes his eyes and fucks him through it. "Derek," Stiles sobs brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, Sterek ending with mostly happy Stiles incoming.


	8. Ceremony

He wakes naked in a puddle of animal furs with Derek shaking his shoulder. Outside the cave mouth, morning is bright through the woods.

"Up," Derek says, "Hands and knees."

It takes a moment for Stiles brain to start working. "Uh seriously?" he protests.

"Yes," Derek says, indeed serious.

Stiles heaves a long suffering sigh and tucks his knees under himself, staying mostly buried in the furs.

"Good," Derek strokes an ass cheek, "Wider. Arch your back down. Beautiful, I need to remember to get a photo of this."

By the sudden heat of his skin, Stiles suspects he is blushing. Derek rubs a slick and cool finger outside his pucker and dips the tip in a few times, but that is it. The ache in his ass dulls and recedes. Derek's presence withdraws and Stiles' jeans thwap the floor next to him.

"Here, get dressed. The moon is set; we're going back to camp."

* * *

The wolf camp is a mix of modern tents with stretched skin tipis and fir-thatched lean-tos. Their arrival is cause for shouts and grins and back-clapping. Stiles spots a teenage girl among the activity, kept close to a wolf by his grip on her wrist. The wolf is old, like 40, and Stiles reflects gladly that Derek is nearly his own age. He then berates himself for thinking there was anything redeeming about his supernatural captor.

Stiles' breath catches when the girl turns to show her profile. It's Lydia Martin. She has a split lip and a black eye (at least Derek was gentle with him-- no! No defending him!), but her makeup is fresh, her hair looks fantastic, and she looks as indignant and haughty as ever.

Derek must have been using his wolf hearing to listen to his thoughts, because a whisper warms his ear: "If you're a good boy, we can see if Peter will share her..."

The whole pack moves out through the woods and a short while later they come to a sparsely wooded meadow. An archway of cut and bent birch branches waits in the middle, woven with blue flowers. Leading under it is a carpet of strewn white petals. The other wolves range around the clearing but Derek pulls him up the flower-path. A glance behind them shows Lydia and Peter doing the same, though Lydia looks like she is window shopping down a sidewalk. Peter wears a chilling smirk.

Derek stops him under the arch. A wolf hands Derek a leather collar while another offers Stiles a plain gold ring. Derek solemnly steps forward and buckles it around Stiles' throat, silencing his grumble with a quick kiss. Then he indicates the ring should go on Derek's ring finger.

Derek pushes him all the way through the arch to the cheers of the wolf pack. He squeezes Stiles' hand just a hint too hard. "You're mine now," he promises.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for coming along, this was far and away my most popular work here. :) Please leave your comments on what stood out to you, what you liked and didn't, so I can continue to improve. :)


End file.
